Curtis and Cade
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Leon goes to the movies with Johnny on a date but meet up with Ponyboy. They explain how they are gay together but what happens afterwards is what haunts Leon. Leon gets raped and has flash backs of the event. It's up to Ponyboy and Johnny to keep this secret hidden. Will Leon trust anyone every again? Yaoi, Slash, Rape, Bad puns. (Leon is the cover) Second book to "Long Lost Leon"
1. Happening again

**Well come to the first chapter of Curtis and Cade. I really got behind so I have a lot on my hands. I started writing Curtis and Cade, Karma (Coming soon I promise), The journey of Brendan and Lucas, and PK Love. I'm sooooo sorry! Well here it is.**

**Note: Rape (Again, I know), violent language, Normal sex (in later chapters), and maybe bad puns (Curtsy of Two-Bit)!**

**(3****rd**** person) Chapter 1**

Johnny and Leon were walking to the movies while holding hands. Johnny had an uncomfortable, uneasy look on his face. Leon looked over and saw it.

"Something bothering you, Johnnycake." Leon ask concerned.

"Well, we've been together for three months now and we haven't told the gang. It's kinda bothering me that I haven't told Ponyboy yet."

"How about we tell Ponyboy and only Ponyboy?" Leon asks firming up his grip on Johnny's soft hand.

"Thank you, Leon." Johnny says kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem little buddy." Leon says smiling at the tan teen that was holding his hand.

They continued to the movies and saw a group of Socs.

They let go of each others hand and walked by calmly. Leon recognizes the Socs but don't know what from. They weren't the Socs that let him become a Soc for a short while though. He didn't want them to see him with another man so he quickened his pace and walked into the dark movie theaters.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Johnny asks looking at his boyfriend with curiosity filled eyes.

"I don't know yet. I just needed an excuse to get away from everyone." Leon says picking a seat in the back corner of the theater. "And who says we would be watching it." Leon says before turning Johnny's face and kissing it genteelly.

Johnny smiles under the kiss and wraps his arms around Leon. Leon's ears perk up when he hears distinct foot steps that belong to Ponyboy. Leon pulls away from Johnny making him whimper but realizes why. Ponyboy comes into Johnny's view. Johnny flags Ponyboy down then he walks over.

"Hey you two." Ponyboy takes a seat next to Johnny.

"Hey." Johnny says while Leon stays silent.

Ponyboy remembers how he ignored Leon's request of not telling his brothers about being raped and Leon soon found out and stop talking to all three of his brothers because of different reasons. Darry because he over reacted on Leon so

Leon knocks two fingers against Johnny. Johnny looks over. Leon then points to Ponyboy while they have him alone.

"Hey, Ponyboy." Johnny says weakly but gets strength from Leon's hand grabbing his.

"Yes?" Ponyboy's eyes are still glued to the movie screen.

Leon squeezes Johnny's hand just to give him confidants. Johnny truly love Leon for this reason. Truly caring for him. It's like he gave all the love for his brothers and aimed it at Johnny.

"I'm in love with your brother." Johnny finished.

Ponyboy unglued his eye from the movie screen and looks at Johnny with awe.

"You are?" Ponyboy says kind of in a happy tone. Happy that his brother his finally happy.

"Please don't tell anyone." Johnny pleads.

"I wont." Ponyboy smiled.

Leon got up and cuddled up to Ponyboy and fell asleep. This was the only way he knew how to show someone he trusted them. When Dally explained how much he cared about him, he fell asleep in his arms. When Leon had the seven cracked ribs, he fell asleep in Johnny's arms, trusting Johnny he wouldn't do anything to him. And now Ponyboy with trusting him not to tell anyone.

"He truly trusts me." Ponyboy whispered to himself. He held his brother close to his heart.

During the movie, Leon stayed asleep for the most part. When there was loud bangs, Leon would wake up and grab the rim Pony's shirt. Pony would calm him down and he would go back to sleep. When the movie was over, Ponyboy woke up Leon.

"Leon, wake up." Ponyboy says shaking his brother.

"Huh? Okay." Leon says jumping to his feet and rubbing his eyes.

The trio walks out of the movie theaters and the Socs are still here. Leon suddenly remembers who the Socs are. They are the Soc that raped him.

"Well isn't it our little toy." A Soc says looking over at teen walking out of the theater.

Leon shudders at the voice of the Soc; it brings back too much of that unpleasant memory. Pony notices Leon shudder and want to know what about. Johnny is too nervous to notice anything.

"Why, we have needs that you can satisfy." Another says pushing Pony and Johnny out-of-the-way and presses Leon face to denim by his crotch.

Ponyboy realizes what the were talking about and goes to help his brother but gets slam back down.

"Let him go." Ponyboy growls.

"He can go when we're done with him." A Soc sneers.

"I bet you missed this." The Soc that has Leon says, rubbing his bare member across his face.

Leon's eyes tighten up and his teeth clinch.

"C'mon, baby, it's going to feel good." The Soc grins a wicked grin pressing a switch blade to Axel's throat.

A tear goes down Axel's face as he avoids the erection from going into his mouth. Seeing this causes Ponyboy and Johnny to thrash, but they're forced to stop as cold, sharp steel touches their sensitive neck.

"Calm down or you'll not live to see tomorrow." The Soc says sounding so cliché.

"Open up or you'll get cut. Bite down and you'll die." The Soc said also pressing a knife to his heart.

"I'm sorry, Johnny." Leon whimpers before forcing his mouth open, Leon whimpers as it hit's the back of his throat.

Ponyboy and Johnny's shut tightly, not wanting to see what happening to him. Ponyboy is tormented. Hearing his brother whimper like that makes him feel like he failed as a brother. Johnny cried at the sounds of pain coming from his boyfriend as the man hit the back of Leon's throat.

"God, you feel amazing." The Soc beams.

When he is finally finished, he slams Leon to the ground. The others slam Ponyboy and Johnny to the ground and scamper to the car they were driving. The two Greasers scramble to the crying Leon.

"Both times weren't able to save you. Leon I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can say I do to help this but just remember I love you." Johnny coos.

"Leon, I failed you as a brother, but I'm also available for comfort." Ponyboy says kissing his brother on the forehead.

Leon snuggles up to Johnny and grabs his shirt.

"T-Tell n-no one." Leon stammers.

Johnny kisses him on the lips then a tear streams down his face and lands on Leon's shirt.

"I wont. I promise this for sure." Johnny say bringing Leon close to his chest and never wants to let go.

Ponyboy joins in on the hug and again, kisses him on the forehead to reassure him everything is okay.

"I wont tell anyone. I swear to go I wont. You've been through too much to betray you like this." Ponyboy cries to Leon.

**Review please! I need to know how i'm doing! No flaming!**


	2. Only if Soda knew

**Poor Leon. Trusted his brother to soon be crushed by rape again. He can never be safe, not even in his boyfriends arms. Leon: The boy who has been beat up worse more than Johnny. Emotionally and physically.**

**Note: Rape (Not in this chapter), violent language, Normal sex ( but not yet), a little incest, and maybe bad puns (Curtsy of Two-Bit)!**

**(3****rd**** person) Chapter 2**

The two help Leon up then begin walking home. Walking the lonely streets, Leon jumps at the sound of the leaves crunching under his foot. Johnny and Ponyboy feel terrible for doing this for Leon. Unable to protect their boyfriend/brother, they can't even do that simple task. They try to rationalize with themselves by thinking _'They were going to kill me if I tried' _but they ended up thinking _'I was just too weak to protect my brother/boyfriend and that's final'_.

"Thank you, guys. For not telling." Leon says wrapping his arms around the two teens next to him.

Johnny and Ponyboy snap out of though and look over at him then half smile.

"No problem." They say unison.

They reach the Curtis's house and Two-Bit and Dallas are drinking beer on the steps to get to the porch. Leon is no longer afraid of them.

"What up _Fags_." Two-Bit says slurred.

Jonny and Leon shoot Ponyboy a look. Ponyboy moves away and puts up his hands.

"Calm down, he's just drunk." Dally says chuckling.

Leon glares at Dallas. He never like Dallas. He used to be afraid but know its hate. He betrayed Leon's trust and he never liked him since. Leon walked up the stairs, knocked Dally off of them, grinned then walked inside.

"Damn, that fag hurts." Dallas says jumping up.

Johnny and Ponyboy ignore him and follow Leon inside. When the three walks inside and Darry is making lunch.

"Lunch is ready." Darry calls as he gets four plates from cupboards.

Leon walks over and puts his plate back in the cupboard to save Darry the trouble. Its been the second day of Leon not eating anything, but now he has a reason. As the three brothers sit down at the table, Leon does the dishes. Soda finishes first and helps Leon.

"Something bothering you?" Soda asks quietly.

Leon turns on the faucet no one else could hear what he was about to tell Soda.

"It happened again." Leon says in a hushed voice.

Soda's eyes widen as wide at the could. His eyes could have popped out of his head if they weren't connected by sockets.

"But Ponyboy and Johnny were with you! How could that happen!?" Soda asks loud enough that everyone could hear.

"What happened?" Darry asks walking over to the two in the kitchen.

"They had switch blades. They were going to kill them if they tried." Leon says calmly.

"What happened?" Darry says raising his voice a bit more.

"Well you guys should have called us! We would have picked you up! I don't like seeing you hurt." Soda calms down a bit and warms up to his brother.

"_Why isn't it our little toy." The Soc says directing it to Leon._

Leon shuts his eyes fiercely when that phrase replays in his head.

"B-Because they were next to the payphone." Leon remembers the clear image.

"What happened!?" Darry yells.

"NOTHING I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!" Leon screams, walks into Ponyboy's room then slams the door.

Darry looks at him as he walks away and feels like he's doing everything wrong with his brother. He keeps talking to him at the worst time possible. Darry used to be his favorite until that one night.

"_Why, we have needs that you can satisfy."_

"_C'mon, baby, it's going to feel good."_

"_Open up or you'll get cut. Bite down and you'll die."_

"_God, you feel amazing."_

Each phrase, tormenting the child as they dance in his mind. Wincing at the pain he remembers perfectly. Feeling the texture appear on his face from the erection that he can't shake.

"Leon." The door opens ever so slightly.

Soda sneaks into the room and lays next to his tormented brother.

"Leon, I'm here. No one can touch you. You're safe." Soda coos holding his brother.

"Their voices. They wont leave me alone." Leon clamps his hands to his head and thrashes.

Soda straddles Leon to prevent him from hurting himself.

"Calm down. I'm here. They can't hurt you." Soda says looking down at his brother.

Leon stops and looks up at Soda.

*Leon's POV*

_Soda, I can't love you like this. I just can't. Please help me find something about you that helps me not love you like this. This isn't right. But … You're so … Hot.'_

A blush creeps up on my face and there is no way to hide it.

"Why are you blushing?" Soda asks cocking a brow.

_Dammit, he noticed. Umm! My excuse! What's my excuse?!"_

"I'm cold." I says lying through my teeth.

_Smooth …_

"Then here. Borrow this." Soda says taking of his plaid flannel.

I put it on and smell Soda. I feel protected and warm. I couldn't help myself but snuggle up to Soda after putting it on.

"Please don't leave." I plead.

"I wont. I'm here to protect you." Soda says holding me.

"Thank you. I love you, Soda." I say meaning one thing else but it sounds like another.

"You too, Leon." Soda kiss my forehead but I really wish he had kissed my lips.

*Soda's POV*

"You too, Leon." I say kissing my brother on the forehead.

I hold him close to my heart, showing I love him. I close my eyes and almost fall asleep with a smile on my face.

"Only if you knew." Leon says kissing my lips.

_What is that suppose to mean?_

**_Review what you think he means! Love or is he hiding another secret?_**


	3. Explanation

(3rd person) Chapter 3

Leon and Soda wake up and they continue to hold each other. Leon doesn't want to let go and neither does Soda until he asks …

"Hey, Leon. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear this, but I heard you say something. You said 'only if you knew.' What is that supposed to mean?" Soda says looking down at his brother.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Leon shoots up and hangs his head low.

"Is it another secret?" Soda asks sitting up with his brother.

"Yes …" Leon says weakly.

"Something you want to do? Have done? Physical? Emotional?" Soda asks trying to figure out what his brother is hiding.

"Emotional." Leon says even weaker.

"Something happy? Sad? Mad? Love?" Soda says looking at the way he was taking the questions.

"Love." Leon says as a tear goes down his face but Soda misses it.

"Do you love a Soc or Greaser?" Soda says analyzing Leon's emotion.

"Greaser." Another tear streams down his face with another weak answer.

"Guy or Girl." Soda says acting like a stupid question.

"Guy." Leon says catching Soda off guard.

"Oh. Brumley, Tim Sheppard's or our gang?" Soda says cocking his head to one side.

"Soda … can we not talk about it." Leon says scratching his left arm.

"Brumley, Tim Sheppard's or our gang?" Soda ignores Leon's request.

"Ours." Leon says with a sniffle.

"Is it Dallas?" Soda says feeling bad for pushing him this far but is only doing it to help him.

"N-No." Leon replies bluntly.

"Johnny?" Soda says in a more serious tone.

"No." Leon says, already knowing his going to find out.

"Steve?" Soda asks holding his brothers hand for comfort.

"N-No." Leon says shaking his head.

"Two-Bit?" Soda says knowing it's the correct answer.

"No …" Leon says again catching him off guard.

"Oh. Well, that just leaves your brothers. Is it Darry?" Soda says squeezing Leon's hand for comfort.

"S-Soda. Please stop." Leon says shuddering.

"Is it Darry?" Soda repeats sternly.

"N-No." Leon says afraid of how he's going to take it.

"Is it Ponyboy?" Soda says loosening up his grip on Leon.

"Soda …. Please." Leon pleads one last time.

"Is it Ponyboy?" Soda repeats as stern as possible.

"N-No." Leon says so weak that it's barely understandable.

"Is it me?" Soda says just to make sure.

"Y-y …. Yes." Leon whispers, wanting to kill himself.

There was a moment of silence. Leon sat in a pool of regret and misery. Leon never wanted him to find out. This was the hardest way for Soda to find out in his opinion.

"Soda … What are you going to do? Put me in a boy's home?" Leon says looking up at his brother that was glaring at his feet.

"No. I just don't know …" Soda says looking up at his crying brother.

"It's okay if you want to. I understand." Leon says looking away from him, awaiting his answer.

"I won't and can't." Soda says looking up at his brother then smiles; trying to brighten the mood.

"Why?" Leon blushed at his smile.

"Well, ever since you've came into our lives, everyone has been happier. Even Darry!" Soda chuckles.

"Who says they make me happy. Actually, you and Johnny are the only ones that make me happy. That's why I'm dating him." Leon says laughing a little.

"You are? Whatever makes you happy." Soda says laughing.

"Well, it doesn't. I like you and Johnny. I just don't know anymore." Leon says pressing his face into his palms.

"Love Johnny. If you care so much, just love Johnny. Everyone is going to think you're weird that you're dating your brother." Soda says scratching the back of his head.

"The thing is I don't care. I don't care what anyone says. I love you Soda, more than I should. I'm putrid, I'm a disgrace, and I'm anything you want to call me. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of rejecting these feelings. I'm done with all of this. Sodapop Curtis, I'm in love with you." Leon says sounding more proud than he wanted.

The door opens slowly and Johnny walks in. A tear steams down his face and Leon only felt worse.

"Breakfast is ready." Johnny says hanging his head low.

Leon jumps up and hugs him.

"Johnny, this isn't what it looks like. I still love you but I also love Soda more than I should. Can we please stay together?" Leon says kissing Johnny on his cheek.

"Sure. But promise me not to fall in love with Soda too much. Just promise me that one thing." Johnny says holding him tighter.

"Thank you." Leon whispered holding Johnny as tight as he could.

Soda's heart warmed up. He saw how much he cared and respected Leon a little more now. Soda felt happy for his brother. Leon was finally happy but he then remembers that its breakfast time.

"Okay lovebirds, it breakfast time and I'm hungry. I promise I won't tell but don't tell anyone what he said. Okay, Johnny?" Soda says getting up from the bed.

Johnny nods and smiles.

"Okay, good." Soda says.

As they walk out of the room, Darry looks at the three as they walk away from the room. He heard every word they have said.

"Leon …" Darry mutters to himself.


	4. Never seeing Johnny again

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 4

The new trio walked over to the table and started to eat. Before Leon had the chance to sit down, Darry motions him to come over.

"Yes?" Leon asks as Darry pulls him into his room.

Darry calmly shut the door and checks out his brother that is only a few feet in front of him.

"Well … Umm … I … kinda … well … I … overheard …" Darry stammers.

Leon instantly glared at Darry. He knew too much already, he shouldn't know even this.

"You what!" Leon yelled fuming with anger.

"That's not what I came to talk to you about." Darry says gripping Leon's shoulder.

"Then what did you come to do?" Leon says smacking his hand.

"I just wanted to know … why did you not tell me?" Darry says putting a sad look on his face.

"Actually, you were the one I trusted the most about the secret and I was only going to tell you. Then Soda heard me say something then asked about it." Leon says walking closer to Darry.

Darry then moved closer and hugged his brother. Leon didn't pull away, he actually enjoyed Darry's hugs; more than Soda's actually. (Mostly because he gets to feel muscles because he doesn't have any of his own.)

"So you don't hate me?" Darry said clutching Leon.

"Never had, never will." Leon replies with a smile to brighten up Darry's attitude.

"Good." Darry says pressing his nose into Leon's hair.

Leon moves away from Darry and smiles at him one more time before joining Soda at the table.

"So what did Darry pull you in his room to talk to you about?" Soda asks curiously.

Leon shakes his head, telling him to not to worry about it. The three continue to eat breakfast in silence when a wild Two-Bit and Steve appeared.

"Hey hey hey!" Two-Bit yells obnoxiously.

Leon quickly grabs the rubber band that he keeps around his wrist, aims a piece of egg at Steve and watches it fly. Bulls eye. It hits him in the side of the head and he instantly knew it was Leon.

"Leon!" Steve yells, picking Leon up out of his chair and smiles at the laughter coming from Leon.

Leon giggles when Steve pins him to the couch and starts tickling him. In the last three months of dating Johnny, he has gotten closer to Leon. Steve took him out to eat, to the movies, and out to stare out at the stars. Steve considers him the little brother he has always wanted and Leon considers him another older brother. Well, one that he actually likes. Ponyboy is a month older and Soda and Darry are years ahead of him.

"Okay! I give in! Uncle!" Leon says between gasps for air.

Steve smiles at submission and lays his heavy body on top of Leon.

"What are you doing?" Leon says adjusting himself from under Steve.

"Laying on you." Steve says plainly, like there is no problem.

"Well … umm … why?" Leon's hands are out from under Steve and sit, caressing his cheeks.

"'Cause I feel like it." Steve says blushing at the unexpected warmth of Leon's hands on his cheeks.

"Is it even comfortable?" Leon asks, making it so that Steve's head is now on his lap.

"Kinda, well yeah. It is." Steve says grabbing one of Leon's hands.

Leon looks up at Johnny who has been looking over the entire time, but looks away with a displeased, uneasy look on his face.

"Can you get off now?" Leon says sternly.

"I don't feel like it." Steve laughs at Leon's attempt at being stern.

"Steve, Please. You're making me uncomfortable." Leon pleads, lying though because of seeing Johnny's face he wants Steve off of him.

"Fine." Steve responds acting like he took all his fun away.

After Steve leaves, Johnny walks over and sits close to Leon. They hold hands behind a pillow because they don't want be seen. Darry walks in the kitchen and starts whispering to Steve. His eye widen and fixes them on Leon. Leon yet doesn't know it but what Darry has told Steve is something major and will affect a lot. Darry has told Steve about him being with Johnny and loving Soda more than a brother.

"Is he really?" Steve whispers loudly.

Darry gestures over to where Johnny and Leon's hands met behind a pillow.

"I wouldn't have known." Steve says in disbelief.

"What are you two whispering about?" Two-Bit says trying to join the conversation.

Steve explains everything and Two-Bit's jaw drop after hearing the news.

"How is Dally going to take this?" Two-Bit questions quietly.

"I don't know but all I know is not that well." Darry says shaking his head, knowing this isn't going to turn out well.

And so that piece of information spread around the gang until it ended up in Dally's hands.

"He's what!" Dally yells getting furious.

"That's what Two-Bit told me." Ponyboy says backing away from Dally before he hits him.

"He cant be gay! Its just another reason for him to get beat up. I have to stop to this. No matter how much pain Leon must be in when I'm done with him." Dally mutters with a sinister grin growing on his face.

Ponyboy has already ran away for and was not able to hear his plan.

The following day …

"Hey Leon!" Dally shouts coming through the door.

"In here." Leon shouts from in the bathroom.

No one else is in the house. Just how Dally wanted it.

"Well, how's it going?" Dally says creeping up behind Leon.

"Fine, I guess." Leon says seeing Dally step behind him.

"Well, I heard information that you were dating Johnnycake. Is this true?" Dally says putting his hand on Leon's shoulder.

Leon swallows hard then looks up at Dally.

"Y-yes." Leon say looking back into the mirror.

"Well you see, I don't like it seeing Johnny being beat up. And I'm sure you do too. I'm also sure Johnny doesn't like seeing you hurt. Do you think is true?" Dally says tightening up his grip.

"Yes." Leon says cleaning out his ears.

"So we see eye to eye. But the thing is. Him being gay, is another reason for Socs to beat him up. You dig? Well it doesn't matter if you do. You are to stay away from Johnny and that's final. Or else." Dally says darkly and crushes Leon shoulder with his hands grip.

"What if I don't?" Leon says looking up at Dally.

He smile sinisterly before slamming Leon into the mirror in front of him. Shards of the refection pierce his skin, causing him to have blood gush from his arms and face. He falls to the bathroom as a red haze forms over his eyes.

"Each beating will get worse and worse. I wont mind killing you." Dally smirks before kicking Leon then walks out of the bathroom.

"Ugh…" Leon passes out on the bathroom floor and lays in a pool of his own blood.

**-!One Hour Later!-**

"Leon! Leon! Wake up! Please!" Soda says shaking him vigorously.

His eyes faintly open and his vision gets blurry.

"S-Soda? Is that you?" Leon says holding out his hand to touch the figure in front of him.

"Yes, Its me. Shh. Shh. You're going to be okay." Soda coos to his brother and pulls him out of pool of blood.

"Who told Dallas?" Leon asks quietly.

"I didn't. Why?" Soda asks confused.

"I c-cant talk about it." Leon says clutching his brothers chest.

"You can tell me anything." Soda says running his hands through his brothers hair.

"Just remind me to stay away from Johnny." Leon says trying to hide the tears that are falling from his eyes.

"But your dating him." Soda questions.

"I know." Leon sobs.


	5. Two-Bit's answer

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 5

The rest of the gang, excluding Johnny and Dally, rush to see what the commotion is. Darry is the first to the scene.

"What happened to him?" Darry asks, getting ready to be sick.

"Who told Dally." Soda whispers, crying at the sight of his brother passed out in his arms.

"What?" Darry asks folding his arms in confusion.

"WHO TOLD DALLY!" Soda screams, He never like seeing anyone in pain but seeing his brother in this much pain threw him over the edge.

"I didn't." Each gang member repeats until it reaches Ponyboy.

Everyone looks over at him with glares. His chin tucked to his chest in shame. He didn't know Dally could do such a thing.

"I did." Ponyboy says in a hushed tone; he never knew it would escalate this far.

All eyes fix themselves on Leon, whose eyes are beginning to open again. He clutches the rim of Soda's shirt.

"Soda, I'm cold." Leon shivers immensely.

Soda quickly bandages up Leon then puts his flannel around Leon. He starts gaining his color and everyone feels relieved. Soda sits in the recliner with Leon still in his arms. He doesn't watch TV but instead watches Leon. Watching him slightly shiver, the color go back to his body and face, how peaceful he looks while he sleeps. Then Soda remembers what Leon wanted him to remind him before he passed out the first time.

'_Remind me to stay away from Johnny.'_

'_But you're dating him.'_

'_I know.'_

Soda wanted to cry, but he also didn't want to show how weak he was. Getting pulled away from the person he loved the most. This also happened with him once. Him and Sandy. Soda never wanted to anyone to know how bad that felt but it was worse for Leon. He is forced to see them everyday but will be beat up if they made any sort of contact. Soda wanted to kill Dally. But then the thought came across his mind.

'_What if he killed Leon because I attacked him?'_

He then looked at his brother. Sleeping peacefully in his arms, breathing so softly that it was actually cute. Ponyboy and Darry walk into bathroom to clean up the blood. Soda sighed softly. Steve noticed how much pain Soda was in and wanted to be nice and take Leon off his hands.

"Hey, Soda. Do you want me to take Leon off your hands and you can go on a walk with Two-Bit?" Steve says getting up from the couch and walks over to Soda.

"Yeah, just to take your mind off of things." Two-Bit says walking next to Steve, trying to sound serious.

Soda looks at Steve, then Two-Bit, then Leon.

"Yeah, Sure." Soda stands up and hands Leon off to Steve.

When they walk out the door, Steve sits in the recliner with Leon in his arms. Stealing quick glances at Leon, making sure he's okay but he still watches the TV.

Leon's eyes open slightly then makes himself comfortable. He then notices he's not in Soda's arms. He's in Steve's.

"W-W-Where did S-Soda go?" Leon shivers.

"He went on a walk with Two-Bit. To take his mind off of things for a bit." Steve replies, looking at the door as Johnny opens then walks in. Dally is behind him of course.

Johnny shuffles in and stops in his tracks when he sees Leon. Dally bumps into him and was getting ready to slip pass him until he realizes what Johnny is staring at. Steve and Dally exchange glares until Johnny takes a step forward.

"Johnny, now's not the best time to be here." Dally says shoving Johnny back out the door.

Dally's voice awakens Leon and he starts to tremble.

"But … Leon." Johnny tries to resist but is useless against Dally's strength.

"Johnny, Lets go." Dally commands as the door shuts behind him.

Leon sheds a tear at the sound of Johnny's voice. He grabs Steve's shirt and another tear streams down him voice. Steve looks down and realizes he's awake.

"Sorry, Leon." Steve says sifting his fingers through Leon's still well-kept, golden-auburn hair.

Ponyboy and Darry glance over at Leon and feel bad. They hate this. Hate Dally. Hate maybe a strong word but isn't strong enough in this situation. They hate, loathe, despise him. Leon gets up and staggers over to the bathroom.

"Do y-you need h-help?" Leon says leaning against the door way for support.

"No, you should be getting some rest little buddy." Darry says stepping over the mess and hold him close before looking at his cut up face.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Leon says looking up at Darry.

"I'm sure. Now go lay on the couch. I'll be over in a bit to lay with you." Darry says moving over back to the mess.

Leon nods and moves over to the couch. He looks up at the ceiling with only Johnny on his mind. Remembering all their moments together in the last 3 months.

~Flashback~

(Note: ~~~ Means next flashback)

Leon and Johnny were at Ponyboy's track competition.

"Go Pony!" Leon shouts as he crosses the finish line and gets 1st and Leon stand up and start cheering.

Leon pecks Johnny on cheek. Johnny blushes a little.

(~~~)

They were sitting, looking at the stars.

"Johnny, do you think we were meant to be?" Leon asks looking over at the boy next to him.

"Everyone has a perfect match. I just found mine quicker than others." Johnny grabs Leon's hand a smiles at Leon.

Leon scoots over and lays his head on Johnny's chest.

"Promise me we'll be together forever." Leon says sinking his head into where Johnny's heart would be.

"I p-"

~End of Flashbacks~

"Hey, Leon. Sorry I took so long. Blood isn't easy to clean." Darry says laying down next to Leon; snapping him out of his flashback.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine." Leon half smiles.

"Not to be nosey, but why is he doing this?" Darry asks still confused by the entire thing.

Leon shuts his eyes tightly, trying to remember what Dally has told him before the incident.

"Because he doesn't want Johnny to be beaten more than he already has to." Leon summarizes for Darry.

"This still isn't make any sense. Then why is he beating you up." Darry says stroking his hand across his bandage.

"Because if Johnny was gay then It would give Socs more of a reason to beat him." Leon says shivering at the amount of blood lost.

"Dally is being over dramatic." Darry says grimacing.

"He says he would kill me if I continued talking to Johnny." Leon sheds a small tear.

Darry feels heart-broken. Seeing his brother struggle over something that he shouldn't even have to worry about. He holds him close and rubs his back in a circular motion.

"I'm sorry. The only advice I have for you is get over him and do it fast." Darry says trying to sound not as heartless as it sounds.

"That's my plan." Leon stifles a sniffle. "But I don't want to."

"I'm sorry, Leon. I don't know what to do." Darry says feeling bad.

Leon doesn't want to talk anymore and falls asleep.

Leon wakes up and Ponyboy is the one next to him. He has tear stains on his face so it makes him feel worse. He then gets up and steps over Pony and looks around.

"Mornin' Leon." Two-bit calls from the seems to be the only one awake so he walks over.

"Hey." Leon responds in a groggy voice.

"How do you feel?" Two-bit asks putting his hand on Leon's 's eyes shut tightly and his muscles tenses up.

He only hears what Dally asked him.

_'Well, I heard information that you were dating Johnnycake. Is this true?'_

Leon looks up at Two-bit with scared eyes. "Please stop." He says taking a step back.

Two-Bit realizes Dally must have done something with his shoulder.

"Oh, do you want me to make breakfast? For the two of us?" Two-bit asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to take the bandages off." Leon says exiting the kitchen then enters the bathroom.

He looks as bad as he thought he did. He starts with the ones on his face and slowly peels them off. The pain is nothing to him. Each revealing a new cut that has already scabbed over. There is one in particular he knows is going to be a scar. It looks just like Johnny's. same spot and everything. Then he goes to his arms. There isn't many but there is enough that there are cuts. These look already almost healed. When he is finished, he walks over to Two-bit.

"How do I look?" Leon asks pointing his face at Two-bit.

"Tuff and tough," Leon smiles greatly. "Not many can pull it off but you certainly can." Two-bit smiles at Leon's enthusiasm.

"Thanks." He says trying to hide his blush creeping up on his face.

"So I can make ya blush now, huh?" Two-bit says with an even bigger smile.

"Yeah. So?" Leon asks getting defensive but in a non-serious way.

"Well, it's a proven fact that if you can make a person blush, that person likes you." Two-bit says teasing Leon about being gay.

It's all a joking manner until ...

"So..." Leon says with the blush getting Two-bit's smile turns into a sly grin.

Two-Bit knew this for a while. He liked hearing the truth come from people.

"So you like me, Johnny, and Soda?" Two-bit asks trying to get everything clear.

"Not Soda anymore. I got over him. I found something in his drawer that I shouldn't have found and now I think less of him. I told him to throw them out but whatever." Leon explains, jumping on top of the kitchen counter.

Two-bit cocks a brow until he realizes what he's talking about. A kinda smiles at dirty, perverted Soda.

"So are you going to tell everyone now? Have some one else beat me up every time I look at you? Leon says slowly kicking his feet.

Two-Bit looks at him with a look that says 'how stupid do you think I am?' Then he realizes his habit of telling people things he shouldn't.

"No. I don't like seeing you hurt." Two-Bit says with half smile, half grimace.

"Well … Do you?" Leon asks worried that he might reject him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Two-Bit says serving breakfast.

**Oh Two-Bit and your silly answers. Most likely he will answer next chapter might not. Review! **


	6. Armour to hide his wounds

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 6

"Eh! Wha! Answer me!" Leon whines.

"My lips are sealed." Two-Bit struts away, feeling accomplished.

Leon was actually tempted to watch Two-Bit's ass as he walked away but decided against it. What would his excuse be? Besides 'Oh, sorry. I was just staring at your ass …' yeah, real smooth. Instead he walks with him and sits at the table where his plate was. Two-Bit sits in front of him. Making it more tempting for him to look up at him.

"So …" Leon attempts at a conversation.

"What's up? Something on your mind?" Two-bit asks with genuine stupidity.

Leon strikes a look that says it all.

'_Are you that stupid.'_

"I told you, I'm not telling." Two-Bit says smiling at his consistency.

"Please! Two-Bit just tell me!" Leon pleads.

No one has ever said no to Leon's pleading.

"Well, Leon …" Two-Bit starts.

But Two-Bit.

"You are just going to go without me telling you." He smiles at his own trickery.

Leon sighs. He feels agitated. Why can't Two-Bit just tell him. He then feels a giant cool breeze brush pass his skin. He looks over at the door to see Johnny who has just walked in. He has a new bruise forming on his face.

"What happened?" Leon jumps up and runs to his side.

"My dad was drunk again." Johnny says turning to Leon.

Leon pecks the spot where the bruise was forming. Johnny blushes a bit until he realizes Two-Bit was in the room.

"Umm …"Johnny motions to Two-Bit.

"He knows." Leon smiles, he then kisses Johnny once more.

Dally walks through the door and sees everything. He's hot with anger with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Hey, Leon. Can I see you outside for a moment." Dally says opening up the door to let Leon through.

Leon walks through the door with his head hung low. He knows what's going to happen to him. He remembers how much pain he was in last time, but this time … 10x worse.

"Do you remember what I told you last time?" Dally says almost loosing his cool.

"Yes." Leon whispers.

"Then why did you do it!" Dally says backing-handing Leon so hard is hand stings.

"Because I love Johnny." Leon whimpers.

"I said to stay away from him!" Dally boots Leon's chest.

A defined snap pierces through the air. He broke one of Leon's ribs.

"I know … I cant help it." Leon cries.

"Cant help it! I can show you 'cant help it'!" Dally shouts, picking Leon up then slamming him on the ground.

Leon is now wailing. The amount of force he used to throw Leon to the ground broke his arm.

"Now think again before you talk to Johnny." Dally spits on Leon before he heads inside.

Leon waits on the ground, hoping the pain would go away. Sad enough, it doesn't. Leon waits on the ground, crying. Wanting for anyone just to come by and help him. No help comes. He sits, in the front yard, waiting … and waiting … and waiting.

After two hours of waiting, he hears a truck pull up. Its Soda pulling up with Steve in the passenger seat. Soda jumps out and sees a boy laying in the front yard, crying. When he walks over, he sees its Leon.

"Leon! Are you OK!?" Soda says kneeling down next to him with Steve rushing to his side.

"My arm … its broken." Leon says in between sobs.

Soda picks him up, being cautious of his arm and brings him inside. He sees Two-Bit inside, napping.

"Two-Bit, C'mon! We're going to the hospital." Soda say kicking Two-Bit off the couch.

"Huh? Why?" Two-Bit gingerly rubs his eyes.

"Dally broke Leon's arm." Soda says walking back to the door.

Two-Bit gets hit with a blast of energy and runs to the truck where Soda got in. Steve is holding Leon and Two-Bit wont take his eyes off of him.

"This really getting out of hand." Steve says looking down at Leon, who was whimpering at the pain.

"We can't do anything about it. It's all up to Leon." Soda says glancing at Leon.

"Are you sure?" Two-Bit questions.

"If we even lay a finger on Dally, he'll probably kill Leon." Soda explains.

Two-Bit feels helpless. He doesn't like seeing Leon hurt. Is it because he's just a kid? Because he's he hates seeing just Leon in pain? Or because he's in love with Leon …

"We're here. Watch his arm." Soda say jumping out of the car.

They walk up to the depressing, dirty, diseased filled hospital. The three walk up to the desk.

"This kid broke his arm and maybe something else. We need him X-rayed. Fast." Soda commands.

"I can take you." I male doctor says peeping his head through the door.

The follow him through a series of hallways until they reach a door labeled X-rays. He pushes open the door and a big machine is in the middle.

"Lay him down on the table over there." The doctor points to a cushioned table covered by a paper.

Steve does what he says and lays him down gently. The doctor moves the machine in between each picture. When he finished, he examined each picture. He then moves away from his computer.

"Okay, he broke his arm and fractured two ribs. I'm guess you would like the cast on him now so I'll do that now." The doctor says grabbing the supplies.

He does what he has to do and finishes with five minutes flat.

"Come back in a week or two and we can move him over to a brace." The doctor says moving away from Leon.

Leon is moving now. Unable to bend his arm, he twists it and is instantly bothered by the fact he can't bend his left arm.

"So how does it feel?" Steve is the first to ask.

"My arm is protected by him now." Leon says lightly banging it against the wall.

"Way to look on the bright side!" Two-bit giggles.

"Lets get out of here. Its full of death and sickness." Soda says helping Leon off the chair like table then walks out the door.

"I want to be the first to sign it!" Two-bit claims.

He pulls a marker off the doctors desk and writes his name. _' Keith, Two-Bit, Mathews.'_

Leon twist his arm around to see he circled around it with a heart. He looks up at Two-Bit and Two-Bit winks. He looks at the ground and hides his blush. Soda sees how he signs it and gets angry.

"Two-Bit! Why are you making fun of poor Leon!" Soda slams Two-Bit against the wall in a more playful way.

"Just to embarrass the kid. I really wanted to hear his explanation each time he has to explain it." Two-bit grins.

Soda chuckles a little at how bad Leon is at lying so he also wanted to hear it. Steve grins a little and pulls Leon to his side.

"Does he?" Steve whispers.

Leon knew exactly what he was asking.

"I think so." Leon says looking over again at Two-Bit who again winked at him.

"Yeah he does." Leon whispers.

**Review!**


	7. Love is stonger than you think

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 7

Steve chuckles a little until Leon freezes. The three look at him with confused looks. He raised his hand with his pointer finger extended. They look over to see a tall, hard looking body leaning against the wall. The man looks over and its Dallas.

"What do you want!?" Two-bit says representing everyone's questions.

"I just want to make sure he got the message." Dally sneers then walks away.

"Wait, Dally." Leon says rushing up to him and grabs his shoulder.

Dally slightly turns his head so he could see Leon with the corner of his eyes. Leon looks back at the three then back at Dally.

"Can you guys go. This is private." Leon commands.

They leave quickly, respecting his wish.

"What do you need?" Dally asks coldly.

"I just want to know … why does it bother you so much?" Leon moves away, afraid that he would hit him.

"I gave you my reason. I'm protecting Johnny." Dally turns around and glares at Leon.

"You're also hurting him." Leon looks back up at Dally.

"Look, being gay is another reason for him to get beat up. He'll get over with it and move on with his life." Dally half smiled.

"What happened to you? You used to like me." Leon asks genuinely confused.

"I care about Johnny's health more than anyone's life. I'll do anything for his well-being." Dally says shoving his fists into his pockets.

"Leon!" Johnny yells, running up and hugs Leon.

I heard you broke your arm. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Johnny says looking at his cast.

Johnny brings him into another hug.

"I love you." Johnny whispers.

Leon pushes away, glances at Johnny, then Dally, and rushes away. Johnny feels hurt.

'_Leon? W-Why? I love you …'_

Leon catches up with the three and breaks out into tears.

"What did he do to you?" Steve ask, bending down to Leon's height.

"Johnny still loves me." Leon whimpers.

"… I think he always will …" Two-bit says, breaking the awkward silence that lasted a few seconds.

Leon looks over at Two-bit then at his feet. He thinks about what Two-bit has just said.

'_Just pull through this. Just do it for your health. Do it for Johnny and Johnny's health! But I love Johnny. Why would I want to stay away from Johnny? I don't. I love Johnny. But Dally … He's going to kill me. But I love Johnny … I hate my life._

"This is all stupid!" Leon runs out the door screaming.

"Leon wait!" Soda try grabbing his brother but fails.

Soda stands heart-broken. He's too young for all of this. He should still be able to talk to who he wants and not have to worry about anything.

"I'll go after him." Two-bit says before running in the direction Leon ran in.

"H-He's too young." Soda says clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tightly.

_**Two-Bit and Leon**_

There was rain sprinkling down from the sky when he found Leon. He was sitting under and large oak tree with few rain drops hitting him. His ivory cast pressed firmly against his chest and tears cascading down his cheeks. Two-Bit went over in his head what he was going to say to Leon before he walked over.

"Hey." Two-Bit says walking up and sitting next to Leon.

"Hey." Leon says looking up at Two-Bit with his crimson eyes.

"Look, I know how much pain you're in-" Two-Bit was soon cut off by Leon.

"You don't know how much pain I'm in! No one will ever know! Getting beat up to the point its unbearable, just because you are talking to the only person you love! Not even you, Keith, will know how tortuous this is! Why does this always have to happen to me," Leon begins to cry " Getting raped two times, being gay, how much everyone hates you." Leon sobs.

"I don't hate you." Two-Bit wraps his arm around Leon.

Leon looks up at him with an ambivalent look on his face.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Leon scoots closer Two-Bit.

"Your brothers don't hate you. Johnny doesn't." Two-Bit continues on with the list.

"You're suppose to be naming people who truly don't hate me and whose opinions I actually care about." Leon says half smiling.

"Umm … Okay. Darry and Soda don't hate you." Two-Bit grimaces at the number of people.

"I'm sorry." Two-bit says holding Leon closer.

Just when Leon was about to say something, he notices how Two-Bit signed is name again.

"Did you really mean what you said to Soda? Or did you say that to cover it up?" Leon asks pointing to the heart on his arm.

"Both." Two-Bit says after kissing Leon on the cheek.

Leon feels the wet ring he felt on his cheek. He his cheeks turn a rosy color and he looks at him with awe.

"What? Too soon?" Two-bit asks half chuckling, half embarrassed.

Leon shakes his head then come backs to reality .

"No. Not at all." Leon says down at the ground.

When Leon turns back to Two-Bit, they shared the same loving look. The rain gently hitting them both. His grey eyes staring into Leon's azure eyes. His heart warming smile is melting Leon's heart. His masculine arm around Leon's somewhat broad shoulders. Leon's hand resting on Two-bit's knee made Two-Bit pull Leon into another kiss.

It's a soft gentle one. Leon doesn't pull away and neither does Two-Bit. The couple of strands of rusty looking hair Two-Bit keeps on his forehead, brush against Leon's forehead. Two-Bit loved Leon's lips. They were soft and irresistible. When Leon pulled away, Two-Bit whimpered wanting more.

"Well, well. Isn't it our old member." A voice booms.

Leon cringes immensely. Leon knew it was the group of Socs that let him become one of _them_.

"And you are making out with a Greaser. A **GUY **even!" Another booms louder than the first Soc.

"Well, we got to punish you for all three of those now don't we?" Another says grabbing Leon by the back of the neck and throws him.

"Don't touch him!" Two-Bit says grabbing for his black handled switchblade but it wasn't there. He soon sees it in the Soc's hand.

"Keep calm! We don't want to hurt you to." A Soc says pressing the switchblade to his neck.

"Leon!" Two-Bit cries out.

Leon was too busy getting beat. Each Soc had a different weapon. One had a switch blade. One had a bike chain. Another had a lead pipe. And the last was just kicking him. Leon was biting his lips, trying not to cry. He had to do this to become a Soc. That's the one thing he learned about being a Soc. Do not let the opponent know it hurts.

"Two-Bit …" Leon groans.

"Leon!" Two-Bit thrashes wildly but is stopped by the slight movement of the blade.

A soc slowly walks away to retrieve a bucket full of salt. They pour it on him making his cuts sting. It felt like someone took thorns a stabbed them into him along the cuts. He cries out in pain making Two-Bit feel worse. They then took a bucket of searing hot water and poured it on his cast, making it fall apart and wash off the hard coating and have only the fabric left. Leon cried out louder as he felt his arm move in such away he wanted to just die because of the unbearable pain.

"Please, just let him go …he's just a kid." Two-Bit pleads.

"He's a trader, a gay, is dating a greaser! Why wouldn't you beat up someone like that?" A Soc laughs remembering Two-Bit was the same thing.

"Ha! Never mind!" He laughs.

Two-Bit sits there. Limp. Nothing he could do but sit and listen to the screams. When the we're done, they ran away and pushed Two-Bit to ground and threw the blade at him.

"Fags!" One yelled.

Two-Bit crawled over to Leon and was checking him out, making sure he's okay of course.

"Leon! Speak to me!" Two-Bit says with tears threatening to fall.

"I love you." Leon says before passing out.

**Review!**


	8. Saved

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

**If you also had any confusion, here's some answers.**

**Q: Why was that Soc carrying around a bucket of Salt?**

**A: I don't know. Why don't you carry around a bucket of salt?**

**Q: Why is Leon such a Fag? He like Johnny, Soda and now Two-Bit?**

**A: Well he doesn't like Soda any more … THE HEART WANTS WHAT THE HEART WANTS!**

**Q: Why doesn't Johnny do anything about the beatings?**

**A: He doesn't know Dally is beating up Leon. No wants to tell him.**

**Q: Why isn't anyone doing anything about the beatings?**

**A: Everyone wants to do something but can't. Soda even thinks "What if he kills Leon just because I attacked him."**

**Just in case you had the same questions.**

(3rd person) Chapter 8

A tear steamed down his face. Leon was in need of urgent care. He knew a nurse that live around the area. After looking around the houses, he found the one he was looking for. He ran up and knocked loudly.

"Betty! Help! He's hurt badly!" Two-Bit screams now starting to bang on the door.

The door swung open and blonde nurse, still wearing her scrubs, opened the door.

"Two-Bit! I told you to never come back!" The girl shouts.

Two-Bit ignores her yelling, rushes in and lays Leon on the kitchen table.

"It's not for me! He's been beaten." Two-Bit explains.

"God, this is bad." Betty says walking up to Leon.

"Can you help him?" Two-bit asks.

"I can see what I can do." Betty says grabbing a first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Where's your phone. I need to tell his brothers." Two-Bit looks over at Leon one last time.

"In the living room." She points in a direction.

He walks over to the phone and dials The Curtis's home phone number. It rings.

"Darrel Curtis. Owner of the household." Darry answers in a serious tone.

"Darry its Two-Bit."

"What! Where are you? Where's Leon?" Darry demands an answer.

"He got beat again. He's with me so don't worry about him." Two-Bit explains.

"Again!?" Darry shouts.

"Yeah, Dally beat him this morning. He broke Leon's arm. Then after we left the hospital, he ran to the park and when I went to go get him we … well that's not important. But he got beat by Socs." Two-Bit frowns.

"How bad?" Darry calms down a bit.

"-Sigh- Badly." Two-Bit sounds a bit more depressed.

"Is he going to be okay? Like is he going to live?" Darry asks with a scared voice in the back of his throat.

"I think so. I'm not a doctor. I think you and only you should come down to see him."

"Okay. What's the address?" Two-Bit hear Darry already grabbing the keys.

Two-Bit says the address …

"I'll be over." Darry hangs up the phone.

Two-Bit puts the phone down and walks back over to Leon. He's still laying on the kitchen table, passed out.

"How is he?" Two-Bit asks running his hands down Leon's arm.

"He's better but not by much." Betty says trying to sounds sincere.

"So what are you to him? Brother? Cousin?" She asks.

"I'm his boyfriend." Two-Bit comes out.

"Oh. Sorry that you have to see this then." She grabs her other wrist with her hand.

"It's not the worse he has ever been. He gets beat every time he talks to one of his best friends." Two-Bit says wiping a strand of hair out of Leon's face.

"That's terrible!" Betty claims.

"Yeah? Well, its worse knowing he'll get killed if you try to do something to help him." Two-Bit says making his fingers travel down to Leon's chest.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Betty yells.

The door opens and Darry peeks his head in. He walks in and moves over to where Leon is.

"Is he going to be okay?" Darry says with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Truthfully, I don't know. But he looks fine to me." Betty says looking down at Leon.

"The salt that was poured on him cleaned the cuts but he lost a lot of blood. And his arm, Its broken and I put a brace on it. I doubt he wants another cast on him so this will do." Betty explains everything about Leon.

Leon slightly opens his eyes but no one notices he's awake.

"Thank you. What can I do to repay you." Darry says pulling out his wallet.

"Keep your money. This ones on the house." Betty says pushing the money away.

"More like on the kitchen table." Two-Bit chuckles.

The other two laugh along with him while Leon kicks Two-bit's gut. He falls to the ground gasping for air but is still laughing. Leon sits up and looks around. He looks at his arm and moves it around.

"Do you like it?" Darry asks moving closer to Leon.

Leon nods.

"Good, Its going to replace you're cast." Darry says picking Leon up off the table.

"Thank you again." Darry says pulling Two-Bit off the ground.

"Yeah thanks. This means a lot." Two-Bit says kissing her on the cheek.

Leon kicks Two-Bit's shin then smiles.

"Why did you kick Two-Bit?" Darry asks.

"Oh … Umm … We'll tell you later." Two-Bit stammers.

"Umm? Okay?" Darry says looking down at Leon who looked ready to pass out.

"Lets get home. Leon doesn't look so good." Two-Bit says bending down to Leon's height.

"Are you feeling okay?" Two-Bit says putting the back of his hand to Leon's forehead.

"No …" Leon says softly; like a sick five-year old almost.

"I think you might have a cold. Darry you feel him." Two-Bit moves out of the way so Darry can feel his forehead.

"Yeah, let's go home." Darry says removing his hand from Leon's forehead.

They drive home and go inside. When the do Ponyboy was the first to Leon. He runs up and hugs Leon. He's has tears trickling down his face and his eyes are crimson.

"I thought you were dying." Ponyboy manages to say between sobs.

"I'm here, Pony. I going to be fine. Calm down, I'm here." Leon coos to his brother.

Ponyboy's grip gets tighter. Leon sheds a tear.

"Pone, you can sleep with me. Lets move to the couch though." Leon says pulling Pony over to the couch.

They fall into a deep sleep as others talk about Leon incident.

"_He's betrayed us! How can that be! And you found him kissing a Greaser! A guy!"_

"_That's what I saw."_

"_Well little Leon, looks like you have more coming your way."_

**Review!**


	9. The School Day

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 9

Leon jumps up from the couch and lands perfectly on his feet. He forgot Ponyboy was right there so now he's laying on the floor with his hand on his head.

"Oww!" Ponyboy says half laughing.

"Sorry Pony but I'm excited! We start school today!" Leon says pulling Ponyboy into a tight hug.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ponyboy says struggling to get our of the hug.

"You two have a good time at school okay?" Darry says grabbing his tool box out of his room.

"Have fun at work!" Leon says hugging Darry.

"Where's my hug?" Soda asks with his arms wide open.

Leon runs and almost knocks him over.

"Ha! It's been a long time since I've seen you happy." Soda says half smiling.

"Well I'm in a good mood." Leon smiles and moves his hands in a way that it looks like he's trying to strike a pose.

"Leon, I'm going to walk you to school." Two-Bit says sneaking up behind Leon and wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you." Leon says bending over a bit until he feels something hard against his lower back.

"See what you do to me." Two-Bit whispers in Leon's ear.

Leon stands up straight and giggles a little.

"Kay, we're off to work." Darry says giving Ponyboy a hug before leaving.

"Bye!" Leon waves as they leave.

They leave and the roaring of the truck faintly dies off.

"So when are you taking us?" Ponyboy says retrieving his school bag.

"Five minutes, I'm hungry." Two-Bit says grabbing his healthy diet of cake and beer from the refrigerator.

Leon grabs the beer and quickly exchanges it for chocolate milk. Two-Bit gives an angry glare.

"I want you to be sober for when you walk us." Leon says setting the beer on the kitchen counter.

"I'm not getting drunk over on beer, hand it over." Two-Bit says reaching for the beer.

Leon flicks out his switch blade and presses it against Two-Bit's neck.

"Try me." Leon says with a sly smirk growing across his face.

"Damn you're hot when you're like this." Two-Bit says biting his lip and trying to hide his slowly growing member.

"Go eat breakfast. You only have 2 minutes." Leon says shoving him off before they have to leave.

He scarfs down the last of his cake and chugs the milk then he puts the dishes in the sink in record time.

"Done!" He yells throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't have a stopwatch." Leon says like Two-Bit did the stupidest thing ever.

"Dammit! I was really trying that time!" Two-Bit throws a fake rage.

"Lets just get to school. Pony, you ready?" Leon calls out.

"Yeah." Ponyboy says coming out of his room and puts on a jacket.

Everyone gets what they need and heads out the door. When they walk down the streets, Leon notices something. Everyone is giving him dirty looks. He tries not to notice it but now people are shoving into him.

"Two-Bit, everyone I see are giving me dirty looks." Leon says looking over at him.

"They are? I haven't noticed." Two-Bit says looking at every person they walk by.

"Do you know why?" Leon asks looking at the cracks in the sidewalk as the stroll along.

"Nope." Two-Bit says looking at the school that's coming into view.

"Okay, have fun at school. I might be able to pick you up but I'm not sure. Bye Pony, Bye Leon." He says turning away and walks in a different direction.

They wave and walk into the school and see Johnny at his locker. Ponyboy walks over but Leon pulls him over to him.

"Don't tell him about Dally. I want him to find out on his own." Leon says staring at him dead in the eyes.

"Okay." Ponyboy pulls away and goes to talk to Johnny.

"Hey, Leon." Johnny says waving over at Leon.

Leon looks over then continues to walk away. Johnny feels even worse.

_Leon … what's wrong? Did I do something? Do you not love me? I love you …_

Johnny sheds a tear and Ponyboy feels worse.

_Johnny, I love you. I may be dating Two-Bit but I love you more than Two-Bit. More than any one. Johnny, I wish I could tell you why I can't talk. Maybe would be able to talk more if I did, but I just can't. I love you …_

Leon sheds a tear and walks over to his locker. When he opens it, a small note falls out. He opens it. It reads:

"_I told everyone your little secret. I'm sorry. I just thought everyone might want to know. I love seeing you miserable. It fills me with joy. You may not know me and you might know me. But that's besides the point. Here's the regret of ever being gay. This is also a punishment for turning on the Socs. And Two-Bit? Really? Have fun being miserable!_

_You fag,_

_Flint"_

Leon looks around to everyone around him and stuffs the note in his pocket. He unloads his bag into his locker and keeps the supplies for the first half of the day's classes. He rushes to the next classes. People trip him and do cat calls. He gets to the classroom close to tears. Ponyboy sees him and walks up.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asks putting his hand on Leon's shoulder.

He hands him the note and Ponyboy reads the note. The first sentence he looked up at Leon, seeing his face pressed against his palms. He goes back to reading and he finishes the note.

"We have to tell Two-Bit." Ponyboy says looking up at Leon after finishing.

"I want to go home." Leon says turning his sorrow to anger.

"Mr. Sereno (Serene then add o at the end), Can we go to the office to call our guardian?" Ponyboy says walking up to the teacher.

"Yes, Your names just to know you're here?" He says putting his pen to a paper.

"Leon and Ponyboy Curtis." Ponyboy answers.

"Both unique names. Nice. You may go now." He half smiles.

"Thank you." Ponyboy says grabbing Leon's arm and drags him to the office.

They reach the office with no problems and dials Two-Bit's number.

"Hello?" Two-Bit answers with a groggy voice.

"Hey it's Ponyboy, I need you to come to the school. Now." Ponyboy says sounding as stern as possible.

"Umm … Yeah, sure." He hangs up the phone and walks down to the school.

They sit in the office in silence and wait for him. After 10 minutes of waiting he finally appears.

"What did you do?" Two-Bit says with a grin.

"Read this." Ponyboy says handing the note.

Two-Bit reads the note his brows raise with awe.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Two-Bit asks trying to be sensitive to Leon's problem.

He slowly nods his head. Two-Bit walks up to the schools phone and dials Darry's work number.

"Darrel Curtis speaking." He says in an official workman's voice.

"Hey, It's Two-Bit. I'm taking Leon out of school. He's having problems. I'll let you read the note when you get back from work. He'll still get credit for coming to school today and Ponyboy will bring back his homework. I just called to see if you're okay with it." Two-Bit explains.

"Yeah, go ahead. What's the note about?" Darry asks.

"Someone told about him being gay and now everyone knows." Two-Bit whispers into the phone.

"Oh. Anything else I should know?" Darry asks.

"Well, remember when Leon kicked me at the nurses house because I kissed her. Try tying the note and that together and you'll get your answer of why he kicked me. If you don't get it, you'll see it in the note." Two-Bit says kinda embarrassed.

"Oh, I see why now. Are you two …" Darry trails off.

"Yeah …." Two-Bit says elongated.

"I thought he liked Johnny?" Darry asks getting mixed up with everything.

"He still does. I'll answer all you're questions later. Get back to work." Two-Bit laughs.

"Umm, okay." He hangs up.

"Okay, Leon. Lets go." Two-Bit says putting the phone down.

He stands up and walks out the office door. When they exit the office, there is a group of Socs.

"Aww, Look at the cute couple!" He yells making his hands form a heart.

"Aww, Leon and Two-Bit! That's so cute." A girl claims.

"Would it be Leon Mathews or Keith Curtis?" A guy asks almost dying because of his own joke.

"Leon and Two-Bit sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A boy taunts.

"Is this even legal? You're 15 and he's 21!" Another boy questions.

"Leon likes older men! Reverse pedophile!" Another boy laughs.

Leon is almost to tears when he hears the taunts. Bullying is a lot worse than Two-Bit remembers.

"Lets just get out of here." Two-Bit whispers putting his arm around Leon's shoulder.

They walk through the group of Soc as the continue to yell and do cat calls.

"Leon! Why don't you meet me in the bathroom later! We can do things you wont want to forget!" A Soc yell attempting to trip Leon.

They walk to Two-Bit's house in silence. The only sounds they would hear was the dead leaves crushing under their foot with each step. When they were far away from the school and finally at the house, Two-Bit give Leon a soft kiss. He wants to reassure Leon that everything will be okay.

But what that is not what happened …

**Review!**


	10. I'm at a Payphone

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 10

Two-Bit pulled away and took him inside. They are hit with the smell of cooking food. A little girl walks up and hugs Two-Bit. She has the same rusty hair color and grey eyes, But she has freckles splashed across her small rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Hannah." Two-Bit says picking her up.

"Where were you!" She whines.

"I went to pick up Leon." Two-Bit says pointing her to Leon.

"Are you Leon?" She asks confused.

Leon looks over at her then at the ground.

"He's having a bad day. It's best to leave him alone." Two-Bit says setting her on the ground.

"I'm sowwy." The small girl says grabbing his hand.

Leon looks away from the girl and out the window near by.

"Hannah, can you show me what you've done the entire time when I was gone?" Two-Bit asks to take her attention off of Leon.

"Only if Leon comes with." Hannah says tugging on Leon's hand.

Leon looks down at her, staring down at her with his icy blue eyes to meet with her grey eyes. He then slips off his converse shoes.

"Okay, Hannah, let's go." Two-Bit says slipping off his shoes.

They walk upstairs into a room with magenta walls. She pulls out a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles and blobs on it.

"I drew me, you, and mommy." She says pointing to each blob as she says the names.

"That looks fantastic! Its better than I could every do." Two-Bit says in fake amazement.

"I doubt that! Draw Leon." She says handing him a pencil and paper.

"Leon take a seat. I can't draw you standing up." Two-Bit says pulling up a pink, fold up chair. Leon sits down in it, puts his elbows into his thighs and his head in the palms of his hands.

"Hold that pose." Two-Bit says with his right thumb forwards.

He scribbles down shapes onto the paper and with a few more stokes of his pencil he's done.

"Done." Two-Bit says handing the paper to Hannah.

"That's amazing!" Hannah claims.

She shows it to Leon and it looks worse than Hannah's. Leon raises a brow and Two-Bit chuckles.

"Dinners ready!" Mrs. Mathews yells from down stairs.

Hannah races down stairs but Two-Bit and Leon walk down slowly. Hannah's sitting in her high chair and Mrs. Mathews is making plate for two more. When they touch the ground floor, Mrs. Mathews looks over.

"Oh, Keith, You have a friend over? Why didn't you tell me? I would've made more." She says putting her hand on her hips.

"Well I just picked him up. He was having a bad day at school." Two-Bit explains.

"Oh, what for?" She asks removing her hands from her hips.

Leon hands her the note.

"Before you read this, I just want to tell you that … I'm gay and I'm dating Leon." Two-Bit says kinda embarrassed.

"Oh, Keith, I still love you so don't worry about that." She says hugging him then starts to read the note.

"Leon, I'm so sorry." She says hugging him also.

He wraps an arm around her but the expression on his face doesn't change.

"That's not the end of it. They start to tease him about it by yelling "Would it be Leon Mathews or Keith Curtis?" and other stupid shit." Two-Bit restated each line perfectly.

"Leon I'm really sorry. You are welcome to stay here for the night." She says showing a sincere expression on her face.

Leon moves over to the couch next to Two-bit. He sat staring at the food that was in is lap. He was hungry. He tried not to think about it but his stomach kept growling. Two-

Bit handed him the plate. He heard the growls and he felt bad.

"Take it. You're hungry, Leon." Two-Bit said handing him plate.

Leon looked at the plate. There where what looked like fish sticks and meatloaf that was half eaten. He took the plate and slowly took small bite. Two-bit watched him eat. He was afraid that he was going to give up on eating and go starving for the rest of the night. Leon kept eating…

… and eating …

… and eating …

Until he finished the entire plate and was full.

"Where's the phone. I need to tell them I'm staying the night." Leon hands Two-Bit the plate.

"There's one in my room." Two-Bit says pointing to a door that's next to the bathroom.

"Umm? Never mind." Leon says getting up to get to the phone.

He picks up the phone and dials his house's home phone number.

"Hello?" Soda is the one to answer.

"Hey." Soda recognizes its Leon's voice.

"Leon? Where are you?" Soda asks.

"At Two-Bit's place. I wanted to ask Darry if I could stay the night." Leon asks.

There's mumbling in the background.

"Sorry kiddo, Darry says no. it's a school night. Plus you have homework." Soda explains.

"Mmkay, I'll be over in a bit." Leon says.

"Be safe." Soda says hanging up the phone.

He puts down the phone and walks into the kitchen where Two-Bit is.

"I can't stay. It's a school night." Leon says kissing Two-Bit on the cheek then putting on his shoes.

"Oh, okay. Tell me if you want picked up again and who Soda and Darry the note." Two-Bit says kissing Leon also on the cheek.

"Kay, bye." Leon says opening the door, walking outside then shuts it.

He starts walking the moon lit streets by himself until he sees a tan teen walking alone in the distance. It's Johnny and he's alone. Leon runs up and hugs him. Johnny hugs back and smiles.

"Why have you been ignoring me lately? Leon, you know it hurts." Johnny says not wanting to let go.

"I can't tell you." Leon says kissing Johnny on his soft, lips.

"Well, well, well. Why can't you listen to instructions." A deadly voice booms.

Leon looks over and sees its Dally. Leon runs and Dally chases him.

"You're dead meat, kid!" Dally yells with his New York accent bursting through.

Leon runs and runs. He jumps fences and cuts through yards but eventually looses Dally. He then finds a payphone. He drops in a dime and dials the home phone number.

"Darrel Curtis speaking."

"Darry! *Pant* He's after me! *Pant* I hugged Johnny. He's going to kill-" Leon was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

"Leon! Leon!" Darry yells but there is no answer.

**Review!**


	11. Soda's First Hater

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 11

"What happened?" Soda says getting nervous.

"Dally is attacking Leon! We have to go save him." Darry says grabbing his truck keys.

_**Dally and Leon**_

"Son of a bitch!" Dally yells throwing a log at Leon.

Leon successfully dodges it and moves into the trees. Dally rushes into them in search of Leon.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Dally yells in a creepy voice.

Leon stays perched in his tree, waiting for Dally to leave. Dally's ear perks when he hears a twig snap in the nearby tree. He pulls out his heater out and points it at Leon.

"Come down slowly." He says with a sinister grin.

Leon climbs out of the tree slowly as wanted and puts his hands up.

"Now I got you where I where I want you …" Dally says having the grin turn into a smile.

"Go ahead! Kill me …" Leon cries. "Just go ahead. I'm useless … a waste of space. No one loves me … or cares about me. Please … put me out of my misery …" Leon sobs falling to his knees in misery and regret.

"Please just do it! I'm miserable! I can't even talk to the person I love the most without almost dying, getting raped two times, having salt poured on my wounds. Please just kill me!" Leon pleads.

"U-Umm … The gun doesn't have bullets …" Dally says throwing the gun to the ground.

"I don't care! Slit my throat! Borrow my blade!" Leon throws his switch blade at Dally.

He picks it up and looks at it.

"I-It's the one I gave you." Dally says in disbelief. "Why didn't you throw it away?"

"B-Because it meant a lot to me. It shows you really don't hate me, so I kept it for a keepsake." Leon says still some what sobbing.

"Leon … I'm not going to kill you." Dally says walking over to Leon and handing him the switch blade.

"W-Why?" Leon says confused.

"Because you kept the only thing I've given you and didn't throw it away. You still had faith in me and I respect that. Plus Johnny has started talking to me about you and how nice you were and started asking why you weren't talking to him. I hated seeing him so hurt and I couldn't stand it. Plus you're going through a lot so …" Dally says taking a seat on the other side of Leon.

"I'm miserable. I just wish I could go somewhere where nothing was ever like this. Just me and Johnny." Leon says pushing his face into his palms.

"Its called the country. Ponyboy told me about it. No one cares because there is no one around for miles." Dally says rubbing Leon's back.

"Get your hands off of him!" Soda yells coming out of the trees.

"Calm down. I didn't hurt him." Dally says calmly.

"What do you mean! He's crying and you're the only one for miles!" Soda yells as Darry and Ponyboy appear next to him.

"He's upset. He started saying shit that didn't make sense. What are you doing to him at home?" Dally asks.

"Its more of what are you doing to him?" Ponyboy yells getting defensive.

"No, it's not. Listen, He was talking about how nobody loves him or even cares about him. This isn't about me. What are you doing to him?" Dally demands an answer.

"Nothing!" Soda yells back.

"Really? Leon yells and shoots up from his crying state "Because as I recall, none of you didn't nothing to help me and Johnny! Darry didn't care that much about the note! Ponyboy can't keep his mouth shut about being raped! And you, Soda …" Leon trails off.

"Yeah! What did I do to you?! Exactly! Nothing!" Soda says almost to tears.

"I hate you, Soda! You aren't my brother!" Leon yells back.

There was a silence. Leon shared the same sharp glare with Soda.

"You really meant that. Didn't you?" Soda says as tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Every … word." Leon said with more tears falling from his eyes then Soda.

Soda was hurt. His brother truly hated him. He never had someone hate him. Nobody. Not even his own brother.

"Th-Then we aren't b-brothers." Soda says turning away from them then walks to the truck.

"A-are you on my side or his." Leon says with his teeth, fists, and eyes clenched and tightly closed.

The two walked in the direction of the truck and with that, they have picked Soda's side,

"What have I done." Leon says falling to all fours and cries immensely.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Soda." Dally says walking up to Leon and helps him up.

"This is Soda. No one has every hated him. He's wont want to talk to me." Leon says taking his hand and gets up.

"Leon, we'll try. We just need to get you home for the night." Dally says brushing the dirt off of Leon.

"Can I just stay with you? I can grab clothes and my homework. Please, I don't want to be around Soda right now." Leon pleads.

"Fine. But you're on your own for homework." Dally says walking in the direction of the Curtis house.

"Thank you." Leon says hugging Dally.

"Hey!" Dally pushes Leon off of him and half smiles.

"I'm not gay. Hug Johnny or something. And I was wondering … What's the note you were talking about?" Dally says thinking about all that happened.

Leon hands him the crumbled up piece of paper. He reads it and in surprise, he feels bad.

"Wait, you're also dating Two-Bit? I thought you like Johnny?" Dally says trying to get everything straight.

"Okay. When I dated Johnny and you found out, I tried getting over him. I tried not thinking about him, looking, or even saying his name, but that didn't work. I could shake the feelings for Johnny. Then Two-Bit started coming into my life more and he started getting attractive. With each step he took, he came more into my life. I loved him. I told him and he felt the same way. Then we started dating and doing things together. I thought it was an easier way to get over Johnny so I took the chance. So now you did this, I'm not sure who I love more …" Leon says going over everything on his head.

"Oh, umm. Cant help you there, kiddo." Dally says with a smile.

Kiddo. That's the last thing Soda called Leon when he was happy.

"Don't call me kiddo." Leon said forcefully.

"Sorry!" Dally grinned.

"Lets just get my stuff." Leon said shoving his fists into his pockets.

The walk down the streets with Soc's yelling at him.

"What did Two-Bit not work out so you are moving to Dallas?" A boy laughs.

"Fags for life!" Another yells.

"Leon Winston sounds about right." A girl giggles.

"Lets hurry." Dally says pushing Leon along.

They finally arrive at the house and the first thing they see is a crying Soda.

"What do you want." Darry says blocking Leon's view of Soda.

"I came to get my stuff." Leon says after swallowing hard.

"What? Now you're moving out?" Darry asks concerned about his choice.

"Only until Soda cools down. Then we'll talk things out. Until then, I'm staying with Dally." Leon says looking into Darry's eyes.

"Good idea I guess. A last hug before you go?" Darry says holding his arms wide open.

Leon moves into Darry's arms. He still did enjoy Darry's hugs.

"Stay safe for me, you dig?" Darry says holding Leon tighter.

"I will." Leon says close to tears.

And let go and went to Ponyboy. He was instantly pulled into Ponyboy's hug.

"Calm down. I wont be gone long. You'll see me at school." Leon says rubbing Pony's back.

"Please come back soon." Ponyboy says letting go.

"I will. Can you get me my homework?" Leon says walking into his room to retrieve his clothes.

"Yep." Ponyboy hands him papers and books.

Leon shoves the items into his bags and he moves over to Soda.

"Call this number when you want to talk." Leon says trying to sound nice.

Soda stuffs the paper into his pocket and looks up at Leon.

"Just go." Soda says angrily.

Leon walks away from him out the door and doesn't say a word until they reach Dally's place. There's a party going just to add onto Leon's agitation.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do what you can on the homework and I'll see what I can do to help." Dally says sifting through his drawers for clothes.

"Okay." Leon says taking it all out.

Dally walks into the bathroom and the shower starts.

'_I guess living here wont be so bad. I kinda like it here. I guess Dally isn't so bad. I should probably start on my homework.'_

Leon looks through the papers and see that most of the paper are forms that a parent or guardian needs to sign. He made a separate pile for these papers and named it "The for Dally" pile. He looks through the other papers and sees he only has Math and English.

"I'll just do English first." Leon thinks out loud.

He looks at it and instantly sees 5 words he doesn't know. 1) Vixen, 2) Quire, 3)Navel, He giggles at what it is, 4) Tittynope, and 5) Zoanthropy.

"Umm. What the hell?" Leon thinks, raising a brow.

There is writing at the bottom of the paper

'_Memorize these words. There is going to be a quiz on them in two days.'_

_~Ponyboy~_

"Oh." Leon thinks out loud.

The shower stops in the background.

He grabs the math homework, the label at the top says: 'Area of a circle'

Leon grabs a piece of paper and does 9 problems. He doesn't get the last one. Dally walks out of the bathroom only wearing sweat pants.

"Need help with anything?" He asks bending down to where Leon was sitting.

"There's a stack of papers over there that you need to sign. But I'm finishing up now." Leon was startled at the feeling of his breath on his neck then realized it was him.

"Umm, okay. Why do I have to sign this?" Dally says looking through the papers.

"Because now you're my guardian." Leon says putting the math into his bag after finishing the last problem.

"Oh yeah." Dally says signing all the papers.

"Here you go." Dally says handing in all the papers fully signed.

"Thanks." Leon stuffs the papers away.

"And for lunch, meet me outside. I'll have food for you." Dally says walking over to turn off the lights.

"Okay. Where am I going to sleep?" Leon says looking around.

"The bed is big enough. Right?" Dally says laying in the bed.

"It's not going to bother you?" Leon asks. "With me being gay and all?"

"Nope." Dally turns to one side and falls asleep.

"Oh." Leon lays in the bed and thinks about all that happened today.

'_Staying here wont be all that bad. I wish I could live here forever. He doesn't judge and doesn't care what I do.'_

"And Leon." Leon looks over. "Tell me if you're having problems at school. I wont mind picking you up." Dally says trying to be a better brother then all of Leon's brothers combined.

"I'll keep that in mind." Leon says with a smile.

'_I'm not going back.'_

**Review!**


	12. The walk to school

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

(3rd person) Chapter 12

"Leon, wake up. Its time for school." Dally shook Leon lightly.

"Okay, thanks." Leon said sitting up and gingerly rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want me come with you?" Dally says going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I can walk by myself." Leon says getting up and stretches.

"It's like five miles away. I'm walking with you." Dally says turning to the water on and starts brushing his teeth.

"You remember what happened last time you were by yourself ." Dally brought up.

"Let's please not talk about it." Leon says as the words run through his head.

'_Why isn't it our little toy …'_

"Well do you want that to happen again?" Dally asks walking back into the room.

"N-No." Leon quickly shakes his head.

"Then I'm walking with you." Dally says in a way that it like he's serious.

"Fine." Leon says giving in.

"Okay, want to go out to breakfast." Dally asks grabbing his wallet.

"What time is it?" Leon asks trying to find a clock.

"6:30" He answers.

"I don't have school till 8." Leon says setting his school stuff down.

"Oh, I thought it was at 7." Dally says slouching over.

"At least I know you're trying. So let's go get breakfast." Leon says slipping on his black converse.

"Where do you want to go." Dally says slipping on his leather jacket.

"I don't care." Leon says putting on his jacket.

"Well that limits our choices to everywhere." Dally laughs.

"Lets get Johnny then and ask him." Leon suggests.

"He sleeps till 7:30. Speaking of Johnny, where did you get that scar on your cheek?" Dally asks running his finger across it.

Dally is the first to notice it.

"When you slammed me into the mirror." Leon says turning his face to hide the scar.

"I'm not like that anymore. You don't have to hide the scar. It makes you look tuff." Dally says feeling bad for making remember that day.

"No it doesn't. It shows that I can't fend for myself. Shows how weak I am." Leon snaps.

"Leon …" Dally says remorseful.

"Whatever. I'm going." Leon says picking up his school stuff then walks away.

"Leon, wait." Dally says catching up.

"I'm …" Dally mutters.

"I know what you're trying to say and save it. I don't need you're apologies." Leon spat.

"Leon, you're living with me. I don't want you to hate me. Look, I'm sorry. There I said it." Dally says wrapping his arm around Leon.

"Fine. I'll forget about it but only because I don't want to stay mad at you." Leon say giving in.

They walk down the streets and blue mustangs pull up in front and behind him. Socs surround them. Leon and Dally go back to back and flick out their switchblades.

"Dally, what are they going to do to us?" Leon asks scared.

"Just act tough, they wont attack if you just act tough." Dally says with a scared voice in the back of his throat.

They slowly close it.

"Dally, they aren't going." Leon says getting nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of this." Dally looks around for a way out.

They come closer. Dally goes with his instincts. He picks up Leon and burst through the wall of Socs. He sprints away as they chase them away.

"Set me down." Leon commands.

Dally does as he says and Leon surprisingly runs faster than Dally. He laughs at the sight of the boy already turning the corner of the next block. They meet up and they lost the Socs.

"Since when were you so fast?" Dally asks in between pants.

"Living on the streets for half your life teaches you how to run." Leon says with a bright smile and isn't panting.

"How are you not tired? You ran four blocks." Dally says still confused.

"I did a little track. It was too easy for me so I quit." Leon says getting a little cocky.

"Well, there's school. Have a nice time." Dally grins.

"I will." Leon smiles.

He runs up to the school.

Everything gets a lot worse.

**Sorry its short. It is late and I need something done.**


	13. Leon Winston

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

**People! Sign up for Hunger Games!**

(3rd person) Chapter 13

Leon hands in all the forms to the office and they give him a puzzled look.

"Dallas Winston is your guardian?" The secretary asks confused.

"Yeah, what of it?" Leon snaps.

"You sure do act like him …" She mutters.

"What was that?" He says snaps again.

"Nothing." She says perkily.

He walks to his first class. Math. He pulls out the homework and the teacher checks if everyone has it done. Everyone does.

"Mr. Curtis, I see you decided to join our class today." Mr. Sereno smiles.

"Yep. I did." Leon smiles back.

He goes back to teaching the lesson but the Soc behind him keeps bugging him.

"_Psst!_ _Hey! Meet me in the bathroom before lunch. I have surprise for you.' _The Soc whispers in his ear.

'_No! Are you crazy! Why should I?!' _Leon whispers back.

'_Then I'll do it outside so everyone can watch.' _He sneers.

Leon's eyes widen. He goes through the entire the day with only that on his mind. it's the moment between 5th period and lunch. Leon decides not to go and goes to lunch.

The last of the periods go by and he walks outside. He looks around for Dally but he isn't here. He decides to walk. Someone lunges at him and he's pinned to the ground. When Leon opens his eyes, it's the Soc from Math.

"Why hello there." The Soc sneers.

"Get off of me!" Leon thrashed.

"Shut up." He commands slapping Leon.

"Dally!" Leon squirms but isn't able to get out of his grip.

"Aww, some one calling for back up." He knees Leon's stomach.

"Dally! Help! Dally!" Leon screams.

"C'mon. This will be fun." The Soc starts to unzip his pants.

A blue blur come along and knock the Soc off of Leon. It's Dally with a baseball bat. Dally hit him in the waste so he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Beat it!" Dally yells swinging the baseball bat again.

The Soc gets up, stumbles a few time, then gets off running.

"Are you okay?" Dally says helping Leon up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leon brushes himself off.

"Does this happen to you often?" Dally says throwing down the baseball bat.

"No. But god, I don't want it to." Leon thinks about what just happened.

"Well, Soda called today. He wants to talk." Dally say starting to walk home.

"So he's already crawling back to me in less than a day?" Leon giggles.

"He really misses you, Leon. Take advantage to this. Most Greaser's families don't even care if they were dead. He was crying when I was on the phone with him." Dally says firmly.

"Oh. Umm, okay." Leon felt awkward.

Leon knew what Dally was talking about. Dally was one of the Greasers.

"I'm sorry." Leon says gloomily.

"What for?" Dally asks, stuffing his fists into his pocket.

"You're one of those Greasers … aren't you?" Leon says looking over at him with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I am." Dally says gloomily.

"I'm sorry." Leon says moving closer to Dally. "I can be your family." Leon looks up at Dally.

Dally looks down at him dumbfounded. He then smiles and puts Leon into a head lock.

"So I guess Leon Winston does sound right." He laughs.

"So what am I? Brother? Cousin?" Leon ask, breaking loose of the head lock.

"Brother sounds fine." Dally says smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" Leon says looking up Dally as the walk into his place.

"You need to call Soda." Dally says handing him the calling phone.

"Hello?" Soda answers.

"Hey its Leon,"

**Review!**


	14. Talking to Soda (Not the Moon)

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

**People! Sign up for Hunger Games!**

(3rd person) Chapter 14

"Oh, umm, hey." Soda says with a shaky voice.

"You called right. That's what Dally told me." Leon says glancing at Dally.

"Yeah, I did. I want to talk." Soda leans against the wall where the phone was.

"I'm listening." Leon said tapping his foot.

"I just want to know why you hate me so much? What did I do to you?" Soda asks close to tears.

"Because you're perfect." Leon hangs up the phone and lies on the bed.

"That's it? Are you two getting along yet?" Dally asks confused.

"Nope. Not even close. He didn't even try to apologize." Leon says looking up at the ceiling.

"You should be the one apologizing." Dally walks into the bathroom.

"Shut up. You're not in this. You aren't even my true guardian." Leon snaps.

"I am your guardian. I'm taking care you, right? Or do you want to go back with the sobbing beast?" Dally grins.

"Thank you …" He mutters.

"That's what I thought." He moves back into the room.

"You weren't there for lunch." Leon's stomach growls.

"What? You didn't show up and you know how much I hate waiting! I was out there for an hour waiting! What time is your lunch?"

"12:30"

"Oh … I was out there at 1..." he groans

"Don't worry about it. I just starved a little." Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"A little? Either you're starving or you're not." He gives Leon a look.

"Yeah. I am. Can we go out and eat. I haven't eaten anything since Two-Bit's house …" Leon's stomach growls.

"How long ago was that?"

"Well today's Tuesday … last night."

"Lets go!" He shoves Leon through the door.

_**To the restaurant they went …**_

_**Who ever said they made it there …**_


	15. Need someone to Leon?

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

**People! Sign up for Hunger Games!**

(3rd person) Chapter 15

"So what's your favorite food?" Leon asks trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm, never really thought about it. Anything with meat really." Dally furrows his brows.

"That was kind of a stupid question …" Leon giggles.

"Why?" Dally half chuckles.

"Because someone big and tough like you are not going to have their favorite food be something like fruit." Leon explains.

"Well-"

"Well, well. Isn't it the little gay one." A Soc grumbles as he confronts him.

Leon is caught of guard and takes a step back to be caught into another's grip.

"We don't like gays. They just have a mental disease that can't be cured. We are going to rid you of Tulsa so no one has to see … this … Putrid piece of white trash." The Soc spat.

Leon hung his head low as he awaited his death.

"Unless you just want to leave and never show your face again." The Soc readied his blade to Leon neck.

Dally pinned against the wall and watched at this all went down. Leon looked at him then back at the ground.

"L-Let me g-go." He stammered.

"Give us an answer!" The Soc demanded and pressed the blade tighter to his neck.

"Kill me!" He yelled.

The Soc looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, that's right. Kill me then get taken to jail for the rest of your life. Get charged with man slaughter and go to jail. I hope you rot you piece of garbage." Leon said with sly smile.

"Throw him in the back." The Soc commanded.

They walk up to a near by car and shove him into the trunk. He starts to holler and trash crazily but the latch wouldn't come undone.

"Let go of me!" Dally thrashed.

"Calm down. We're just taking him a few miles away." Another sneered.

They drove away and the Socs that held Dally fled, trying not to get beat.

"No …" He kicked imaginary dust and ran his fingers through his hair; thinking of how he should tell the Curtis brothers.

_**Time: 9:30 P.M**_

_**Area: Skiatook Lake**_

_**People in area: Leon**_

"Lets see how long you can last out here!" One yelled as they threw him out of the car and he rolled down the hill.

The Soc's drove off and they laughed wildly.

He adjusted him self to see his surroundings. He saw a lake. The serenity of the lake, with the quiet stillness all around. Even the insects are at peace. The moon in its full splendor lights up the night and cascades its light with a romantic glow. Its shimmering reflection casts a silvery sparkle on the still waters. He then looked to his left and saw woods. He needed a place to stay so he decided to stay in the trees.

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around him. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. He moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at him jeans, the damp leaves that grimed his skin

"God this is gross." He said sourly.

He eventually found a small rock leaned up against a tree. Big enough for him to call home.

"Home sweet home …" He mutters laying under the rock.

He finds a semi-comfortable position and closes his eyes slowly.

'_I can't catch a break can I …'_

_**Review please! I cant get better if you don't help me …**_


	16. Nothing Matters

**People of ! Go look at Battle Blitz on WritingisFUN123's profile! There will be a special appearance of Leon.**

**People! Sign up for Hunger Games!**

(3rd person) Chapter 16

Leon wakes up and the birds are chirping and he is engulfed by the Sun's rays. He moves out from under his rock and moves out into the Sun's warmth.

"We never got anything to eat …" Leon talks to himself as his stomach growls.

He looks around and sees a shaft of a wooden object. Leon walks over to see it's a shaft of a sledge hammer or ax with the tip broken off. There are sharp points at the end so that's his new weapon.

"Let's test this baby out!" He laughed.

"I'm getting excited over a stick … I'm really going insane …" Leon shakes his head.

He sneaks over behind a rabbit and stabs down. The rabbit was too fast for him. He ran after it and swung the stick around but only nicked it.

"Ugh …" He growls.

_**Time: 9:00 A.M**_

_**Location: Curtis home**_

_**People in area: Dally, Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny**_

"**WHAT HAPPENED!?**" Darry's voice boomed in the Curtis home.

"The Socs took him. I don't know where but they did." Dally said getting frustrated.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM!?" Soda yelled but not as loud as Darry.

"Would you rather have me dead and have your brother taken away or just have Leon taken away?" He shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Its better to die trying then not try at all." Ponyboy growled.

"Shut up." Dally snapped.

"Pony's right. But now we have to go find him. So what direction did they drive in?" Steve tried to keep everyone friends.

"They said they wanted him out of town so they would have taken him to … they drove left … they took him to Skiatook Lake!" Dally came up with a conclusion.

"You better be right about this." Darry muttered as he through on his jacket.

Johnny wanted to join in on the search party but Dally didn't want him to get lost as well. So he sat on the porch with Two-Bit and waited impatiently.

_**Time: 11:23 A.M**_

_**Area: Skiatook Lake**_

_**People in Area: Leon (Others haven't arrived yet)**_

"How come I just realized I don't have my shoe?" Leon thought out loud as he examined his foot.

He just then heard a rustling in the bushes. He about jumped out of his skin and readied his stick. Just then, a big, brown, hunk of fur flew out of bushes. Its claws sharper than needle points and its teeth looked like mini daggers. It was a Grizzly bear. The bear came thrashing at Leon. Leon ran away and climbed up a tree. The bear circled the tree. Leon then saw a branch that looked generally close so he decided to jump. He jumped over to the branch and he …

_**Time: 11: 30**_

_**Area: Skiatook Lake**_

_**People in area: Dally, Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, and Steve**_

"Look!" Ponyboy ran up the others and held up an object that looked familiar to the other.

It was his shoe.

"Leon's shoe." Soda muttered.

"So he's around here somewhere." Dally looked around the lake.

"Somebody!" Someone cried out in the distance.

Everyone looked in that direction and sprinted. They jumped over decaying longs and threw the swamp water until the found Leon pinned to the ground with the bear jaws latched onto the stick.

"Yo! Fur face!" Steve ran in a direction waving his hands.

The bear took his eyes off of Leon and started running after Steve.

"Muzzle mouth!" Dally caught on and ran flailing his hands.

Everyone did the same. They ran and flailed their arms until Soda got trapped. It pinned him against the tree and slowly walk up to him. Everyone tried yelling but it didn't work.

"Hell no you don't!" Leon sprinted up full speed up to the bear.

He got to the bear and slugged into across the face. When it toppled over, Leon continuously stabbed into the bears face. Blood gushed and the bear stopped moving. Leon fell back with a huff. Soda ran up and hugged him tightly from behind.

"I'm really sorry for … everything." Soda cried.

"I should be the one apologizing but … whatever makes you feel better." Leon smiled and put his hands on Soda's.

Everyone smiled at the two making up and drove them home. They didn't move away until they got home. Leon hopped out of the car. Johnny looked up and his eyes met. They locked onto each other and ran. They met with a hug and cried.

"I-I missed you." Johnny cried.

"I-I missed y-you too, Johnny." Leon cried and held each him tighter.

_**AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUTE! Just because I like you guys, I'll do an epilogue adding onto this chapter. And maybe I'll do side stories if you want me too … Review and favorite and follow if you want me to!**_

_**EPILOUGE!**_

"What do you want to do?" Johnny asked laying his head on Leon's chest.

"There's lots of things of things we could do … but there's other people in the house." Leon smirked.

"Move out of the way! Mickey is on!" Two-Bit says running over to the T.V.

"Calm down. He's not going to go anywhere." Leon smiled.

"You don't know what he could do." Two-Bit narrowed his eyes.

"You still watchin' that kids show?" Darry groaned.

"Yeah. So?" Two-Bit responded with a mouthful of cake.

Darry and Two-Bit began to bicker on and on to the point Leon and Johnny had to leave. They walked out into brisk night and down the road while holding hands. No one could stop them, they had each other and that's all that mattered.

_**Review, favorite and tell others. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, corrections, etc. I hope you like it!**_

_**~Backstabbed~**_


End file.
